opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Myths and Mysteries Volume: 05
Tor### #or#o# Cr##s Long ago, in a land long forgotten by time, in a kingdom time was not gracious enough to remember, there lived a righteous Knight, notorious for his unbend-able will of steel, that went by the name; Cross. Cross, served a mighty king, who's graciousness was only matched by his wisdom. Upon the King's lead, Torren served, protected, and killed for the King and for his kingdom. For Cross was unmatched in all the land by the skills of swordsmanship, but not just any broadsword, oh no, these were specially made for Cross's skill. Longer, and thicker than any great sword, or any sword, for that matter, had temper equaled to its deadliness. One day the king called Cross to his throne, to tell him of the on-coming invaders, Cross's task; protect the kingdom and save the ones he loves, for he had a very specific eye on a maiden the same age as him, which at the time, was about 21. Cross, being the loyal Knight he was, set off at once. He traveled far and wide to meet the invaders, and when he had finally approached the massive army (2,000 troops), he stopped his walking, and the army halted with a sudden stop, filled with gasps and cries, for they knew who this Valiant Warrior's legend, name and reputation. Cross took a step, then another, then his pace quickened with extreme vigor and power. The army, for every step took the mighty Knight, either took a step back, or gasped with fear. When Cross was in full sprint, the army swallowed its fear, and also ran full speed towards him. When the Knight and the army were only two inches away from each other's throats, Cross leaped, then slamming down into the ground using his seemingly in-human strength killing 5 troops right then. The rest of the battle is forgotten, only the outcome was clear. Cross was victorious, only taking him 4 hours to slay the trespassers upon his homeland. With head held high, the fearless Knight returned home. When reaching his kingdom, he fell to his knees, for a sudden weakness and despair engulfed him all at once. He arose to his feet, to confirm his sights were true, not a delusion. They were true, his Kingdom, was destroyed. He ran as fast as his body would let him t words the still flaming wreckage. Upon entering the now shambled walls, he found no survivors, not even the one he had love, the princess of the kingdom. With heavy heart, he headed to the throne room, only to find a circle of invader corpses around the king's throne, with a dying king lounging in his comfortable chair. The Knight rushed towards him, in an effort to save him, yet the king only raised his only working arm to stop his faithful Knight. The king muttered "Nigh, tis too late to save thee. Thy young, faithful warrior, how pain must echo in thy heart. Live, for the kingdom, and take this, to shield thyself from the darkness. Now, go, ere crack of night is upon thee, thine must bid thee one, last farewell." Handing the enchanted amulet to the Knight, the king, died. The now broken Knight, merely did his last order "Live for the kingdom and flee". He set out with heavy heart and slow pace. The distance he walked was now far unknown to his own self. Then, he heard a yelping, a yelping of a pup, Cross rushed to the source of the cry, only to find an abandoned Ember Fenrir pup at his feet. He took the pup in his armored arms, and continued down the path. Night broke, Cross knew what lurked in the shadows of the moon, and quickly reacting, took the pup and himself to a deserted cave, and lit a fire. Feeling safe and still depressed, the Knight began to drift to sleep. Snap, Cross was awakened by footsteps and groans, looking around, he spotted the creatures of the night, the corrupted souls of once living people, now looking for blood. Cross, a skilled warrior yes, but he was still mortal, the corrupted souls went after the wolf pup, remembering the king's words "take this, to shield thyself from the darkness". Cross rushed to the Ember pup's side, taking the amulet off and bestowing it upon the pup, a barrier was instantly formed around the pup. Again, the rest of the night was lost to history, but it was true that Cross did not die there, but he barely escaped into the ocean, yet he was wounded, he fainted into the ever drifting sea. The Knight opened his eyes upon a mountain edged island, he felt very hungry, and yet sore. Staggering to get up, Cross touched what seemed to be a translucent mist in the shape of a cube. The mist poured into the stunned knight and he became consumed by its power.. Instantly feeling sick and in pain, he yelled, for the power of what he could only call a curse was too much to handle for the poor mortal's soul, Cross died right then, on that beach. Oh so all would think, the story goes into saying that the Darkness swirled around Cross, flowing into his freshly dead corpse, reanimating the Knight, whom's sanity, was now shattered and fragmented, the strange curse's power then fully kicked in, giving the once Cross's mind, violent and malicious thoughts, for the power of the Curse was magnified by a ever so destroyed Super Volcano, that collapsed in on itself after the largest eruption in history. That, is where the once unbend-able willed Knight's story ends, broken, shattered, and only becoming the thing he fought to kill and save his pup from. '-This Story is based on true events before the purge (the destruction of the evil corruption, the "Darkness") and folktale, stories from Kingdoms across the world, and strange sightings of a necklaced giant wolf.-' Written by - Randal, the Seeker.